


The Cycle

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Dean, Phone Sex, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah -- Benny, need you.” Benny pauses, sighs.<br/>“Are you doin’ somethin’ you shouldn’t be, sugar?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean's already laid out on the bed, fingers pushing in and out of himself but it’s not enough. Benny’s working late, he knows that, but he needs him now.

He uses the hand not working inside of himself to call Benny. The phone is on the nightstand, and all he has to do is reach over and press ‘1’ on the keypad to speed dial his husband.

It rings and rings, but he doesn’t pick up. Dean calls again and Benny picks up on the sixth ring.

“You okay, darlin’?” Benny asks, and Dean pants out a deep breath as his fingers find his prostate.

“Ah -- Benny, need you.” Benny pauses, sighs.

“Are you doin’ somethin’ you shouldn’t be, sugar?”

“Need you,” Dean whines again, whimpering as his cock jerks. He can barely focus on anything, too caught up in the pleasure, and he almost forgets he’s on the phone with Benny.

“Dean? Honey, I’m goin’ to be home in ten minutes, can you wait?”

“ _No_ ,” Dean cries, and Benny sighs again.

“Well, you’re gonna have to, okay? I’ll drive fast, baby.” Dean finally concedes, pulls his fingers out of himself in favor of writhing on the bed.

By the time Benny gets home it feels like three hours have passed. When he sees Dean he coos, makes sure he’s not hurt, and then he’s tending to Dean’s cock. It’s flushed almost purple, pre-come dripping from the slit.

Benny only grabs the lube bottle for a second to coat himself in it and then he’s slipping into Dean with an even slide of hips on hips.

Dean calls out, back arching off the bed as Benny starts to rock his hips. Benny’s thick and veiny, the head of his cock rubbing him just right. Benny fucks up into Dean roughly, and he rolls his hips back, trying to get Benny impossibly deeper.

Benny grunts.

“Faster,” Dean begs. “ _Harder_ , please.”

Benny grabs onto his hips and shoves Dean back on his dick, pounding into him.

Dean makes little ‘uh’ and ‘oh’ sounds every time Benny gets it in good, hitting his prostate more times than not now that he's getting into a rhythm.

Dean’s cock shoots come between Benny’s pecs, splattering all over his own stomach and his husband’s. Dean yells, fingers twisting in the sheets, pulling them off the bed, and Benny helps to sooth the need for something by coming inside of him with a relieved sigh.

Dean sobs when Benny pulls out, trying to yank him back in, but Benny chastises him, plugs him up for good measure and lays down beside him.

“You alright, Dean?” Benny asks, kissing him on the head, and Dean makes a ‘yes’ noise, snuggling further under the sheets.

He feels sated now in his husband’s arms. Benny pushes himself closer to Dean, brings him into his chest where Dean settles down to sleep.

Benny hums him a song, probably Led Zeppelin, but he’s not really listening to anything besides the heartbeat under his head.

Benny rubs up and down Dean’s back until he’s snoring quietly, and then Benny drifts off as well. In the morning Benny slides the plug out of Dean and replaces it with his cock, pushing in nice and slow. Dean’s still wet and open, pliant and loose in his sleep.

He wakes when he comes, a surprised sound falling from his lips as he rides it out. He kisses Benny chastely, more of just sharing air rather than kissing as Benny orgasms as well. He plugs Dean back up.

He does it a few times throughout the lazy Saturday, kissing Dean and pushing into him when they both get antsy.

By the time night times rolls around again, they’re tired, sore, ready for sleep and nothing more.

Benny holds Dean to his chest like he does every other night, and Dean falls to sleep in minutes.

Dean dreams of Benny kissing down his neck, his chest, and he wakes up to it. The cycle starts over, and on Monday night Dean calls him at work again, just as needy, and Benny makes sure to get home quicker, because _boy_ is he in for a surprise when he sees what Dean is wearing.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
